The basic purpose of any timepiece is to provide the observer with information indicating the time of day. Formats available range from the sundial to talking clocks. It should be apparent that some display methods are more legible and/or attractive than others. Conventional digital time-pieces require two digits for the display of each time element, i.e., hours, minutes and seconds. Although easily legible, extended viewing of a virtually static display becomes monotonous.